


Vala ucingo

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Vala ucingo

UJaime wafika emakamelweni kaMaester ngamandla wegali, engena lapho ebheka umkakhe embhedeni wakhe ogulayo.

"Siwula," wahlwitha. "Uyimpumputhe kathathu, sikhohlakali esincane."

"Indoda," ephendula ngezindebe eziqinile. Wayephethe izinkomishi zewayini elibomvu ngesandla sakhe, futhi uhlangothi lwayo lwase luhlanjiwe futhi lwashiswa, kepha wabona ukuthi izihlathi nezindebe zakhe zimile kangakanani futhi wayebuye alibone negazi egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa. Ukuthi akazange adlule kanjani kwakuyimfihlakalo kuye, kodwa-ke kungenzeka ukuthi wayegwetshiwe enenkani kakhulu ukwenza okuthile njengowesifazane ngokuphelelwa yithemba.

"Awuzilolonge ngaphandle kokuhlomelwa kusukela manje, uyaqonda?" ebuza.

"Uyayala manje nkosi yami?" UBrienne waphenduka, amehlo akhe evutha amalangabi.

"Umuntu udinga ukusebenzisa ama-wits abo. Akujwayelekile ukuthi kube yimi kodwa njengoba onkulunkulu bengithukile ngomfazi onjengawe, kubonakala sengathi anginakho ukukhetha kodwa ukuba yizwi lokucabanga."

Wayesagcwele ulaka, ngisho nangemva kokuba enikeze onogada ukugqoka phansi okungenzeka ukuthi kwakugqume izindlebe zabo. Wayebe esehamba eyofuna isiboshwa futhi enze amalungiselelo okuphenywa ngemibuzo, kodwa athole ukuthi le ndoda izibulale.

"Kanjani?" wabopha kwelinye lama-Gold Cloaks.

"Uthole okuthile emlonyeni wakhe, uGrace wakho. Ubeshonile ngemuva komzuzwana, ezamazama futhi ebopha amagwebu. Beyinto eyethusayo, wamemeza wakhala kodwa kwambulala ngokushesha."

Uhlobo oluthile lobuthi, kepha-ke yini emashelweni ayisikhombisa abulala ngokushesha okungaka? UJaime ezibuza. ITirion yayizokwazi, kepha iTireyi yayiqhele ngamamayela futhi iyaqhubeka nsuku zonke. Wayengabuza i-Grand Maester, kepha kukhona okwamenza wabamba ulimi. Ngaphandle kwalokho, ubengadingi ukwazi ukuthi luhlobo luphi lobuthi indoda ebiluthathile ukuze yazi ukuthi ngubani obangele lo mzondo ongaxakile, ongacabangi ngempilo kaBrienne.

Izwi lomkakhe lamdonsela emuva kulesi sikhathi. "Awuzwakali kahle," kusho uSomnandi.

"Okungenani i-chainmail, wench, uyangizwa? Awuphinde uwele izinkemba, ngisho nezinkemba ezivuthiwe, ngaphandle kwe-chainmail."

Waphenduka ukuze ahambe futhi wamuzwa eqala ukuzama ukumlandela. Waphenduka onogada emnyango, onogada kwakumelwe bayale ngoba ngisho manje, ephethe iminyakazo eminingana eceleni kwakhe, uBrienne ubengabonakali ukuthi uyayibona ingozi ayenayo.

"Mgcine lapha uGrace lapha, udinga ukuphumula kwakhe. Uma ebhikisha, mnikeze ubisi lwe-poppy."

"Kodwa, nkosi yami — uMusa wakho - uyindlovukazi-"

"Yebo ngiyazi, futhi uma efuna ukuhlala eyindlovukazi uzolalela izeluleko zabamkhapheli," wakhula. Wezwa ukukhala kukaBrienne ngaphandle kwamagama okubhikisha, kodwa wakwazi ukuphuma egumbini lakhe ngaphandle kokuba yena amxosha ephaseji, ngakho-ke kumele okungenani abe nomqondo ojwayelekile.

Wadabula iRed Gcina waze wafika endaweni yendlovukazi. Wama emnyango, wamunca umoya owuqinisayo, wase edonsa ngaphakathi.

Ukube ubecabanga ukubamba uCersei egadle, uzohluleka. Ubehlalisa evelini, egcotshwe insimbi ephethe ingilazi yewine ngesandla, futhi wabheka phezulu ezolile njengoba engena. Wathatha ukufutheka kwakhe ngejubane, akaze azihluphe ukusukuma ambingelele. Wamane wamomotheka, ukumamatheka okufudumele kanye, okwakugcwele ukwaneliseka.

"Mfowethu," kusho yena. Wamkhombisa ukuthi makahlale. Ngemuva kokubona iBrienne, emubi futhi emile futhi ilimele, uCersei waba umkhosi wezinzwa. Wayenegolide futhi enamakha, umzimba wakhe wonke wawungama-curve athambile nesikhumba esingenasici. Kodwa-ke ukumbona kwakhe, ezolile futhi eqiniseka, kwamane kwadambisa ulaka lukaJaime. Ubefuna ukwehlisa ukwahlulela kwakhe, ukusebenzisa ubuhle bakhe kuye njengoba ayevame ukwenza ngaphambili, kepha kulokhu wayesedlulele kakhulu.

"Lowo bekungewona umzamo omubi wokubulawa kwakhe," kusho yena, anganaki ukubingelela kwakhe kanye no-divan abe esemkhulelisa.

Amehlo kaCersei abukisisa ebusweni bomfowabo. Wahlwitha iminwe nezinceku zakhe zabaleka egumbini, zizwa isivunguvungu.

"Ngabe kukhona into eyenzekile ebeleni lakho eliyigugu?" ebuza, engazihluphi ngokuzwakala engenacala.

"Uyazi ukuthi kwenzekeni kuye, uCersei."

"Kubukeka kimi sengathi kukhona umuntu ozama ukukwenzela umusa." Ekugcineni uCersei wasukuma, edangele, esebenzisa izintelezi zakhe ukuze basebenzise ngokugcwele. "Ubani ongafuna ukushada nalelo freak? Impela hhayi wena mfowethu, nami ngiyakwazi kahle. Ushaya ngesithunzi nomsebenzi futhi okwamanje unamahlombe afana neHound's."

"Ubaba angafikelwa yintukuthelo ukuthi uphazamisa amacebo akhe."

"Ubaba ukuphoqe ukuthi ushade nesilwane esidabukisayo, esibi esivela emanzini athile. Unendaba yini nezinhlelo zakhe?"

"Ngeke usithole umqhele ngokumbulala," kuphendula uJaime, ebuka njengoba amawele akhe ebaleka kuye futhi eya etafuleni eyotheza iwayini elithe xaxa. Okwesibili wambona: wabona ukuthi uyinduna kunabo bonke, indlalifa yangempela kaTywin, kodwa umzuzu wadlula futhi wayesengudadewabo futhi. I-Smart kodwa inomhawu, muhle kepha uyaqhuma.

"Ah Jaime, ngisenzela lokhu, awuboni yini? Njengoba naye ehambile, singashada sibuse umbuso njengoba kufanele," kusho yena ebubula, izwi lakhe licula ingoma yomzinikazi. "Ubhuti nodadewethu, umyeni nonkosikazi wakhe. AbakwaTargaryens bayiqondile, banelungelo layo. Singazakhela ubukhosi begolide obuzohlala iminyaka eyinkulungwane."

Ikhanda lakhe laklabha, inhliziyo yakhe yomkhohlisi yakhala ngakho, umbono wokuthi uCersei angaphinde amthande, ukuze babe nomndeni ndawonye—

Kepha sase siphenduka umlotha emlonyeni wakhe. UCersei wayengamfuni yena noma izingane zakhe, hhayi uma eza kuye ngaphandle kwesihlalo sobukhosi. Wayengabakhathaleli abantu noma inhlala-kahle yabo, wayengakaze acabange ubusika: konke akubona kulawo maphupho akhe kwakungamakhanda egolide ahlotshiswe imiqhele yegolide. Uma ayemthanda nhlobo, kwakuyinto engajulile.

Noma kunjalo walingwa, wambulala, kakhulu kunalokho angafuna ukukuvuma.

"Angiyinkosi, futhi uma ubulala uBrienne ngaphambi kokubuswa kwami angisoze ngaba yinkosi. Bekungeke kube khona ubukhosi obukhokhelwa ngabaseTargaryen ngaleso sikhathi," kusho yena, ekuphoqa ukuthi anake, ukuze angalahleki emaphusheni amahle.

Ubuso bukaCersei baphenduka ukubanda futhi kumnyama. "Kungani uphatheke kabi kangaka? Akufani nokuthi uyamfuna. Angicabangi nokuthi ufuna ukuba yinkosi. Manje yini iphuzu lokuhlaselwa lapha nokufaka izinsolo ezinyanyekayo ezinyaweni zami?"

Ingoma yakhe emnandi yashintsha ngokushesha kangakanani. Akusekho okukhulunywa ngakho ngokuthi 'usenzele,' manje kwakukhona ukumangalela okuyichilo kuphela. Kepha uJaime uthole ukuthi ngeke akwazi ukuphendula umbuzo wakhe. Wakhetha ukungazinaki esikhundleni salokho.

"Noma yini enye oyihlelayo," emtshele ngokucophelela nangethoni elinganisa, "yeka manje. Ungabe usazama ukubulala uBrienne futhi. Ngeke ngikwazi nokukuvikela uma ubulala indlovukazi."

Waphenduka wahamba wabuyela ngasemnyango. UCersei wahleka ngenkathi ewuthola, umsindo owawuhlisela umhlana.

"Lokhu, kusuka ku-Kinglayer?" Izwi lakhe lalihluphisa kanzima. "Ngeke ngidinge ukuvikelwa kwakho mfowethu, kepha khumbula: lesi kwakuyisikhathi lapho wawungaba nakho konke. Manje sekuhambile."


End file.
